Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 7, a typical flat panel display 7 includes a display body 72, a neck 74, and a base 76. The neck 74 is integrally formed with the base 76, and is connected with the display body 72 by a pivot axis 78. The display body 72 and the neck 74 are supported by the base 76, and can be rotated around the pivot axis 78.
It is widely held that a healthy position for a user to view a screen of the display body 72 is such that a horizontal centerline of the display body 72 is slightly below a horizontal line of sight of the user. However, the flat panel display 7 is not configured to be readily adjustable to achieve this desired position. It can be troublesome and time-consuming for the user to try to adjust a working height of the display body 72 of the flat panel display 7.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.